


crow's trap

by findaffodils



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, I don't know how to tags, M/M, Not Beta Read, Relationship Counselor Atsumu, please i really suck at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findaffodils/pseuds/findaffodils
Summary: Throughout the course of the evening, Suga was quiet –tooquiet than normal – and his twin, well, resigned to his fate not even attempting to make a move on confronting the older man which Atsumu found strange.Or, the fic where Miya Atsumu became a relationship counselor.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	crow's trap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sebbiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebbiana/gifts).



> Worked on this fic for most of the day as a birthday gift to my [rarepair enabler](https://twitter.com/iwadaioisuga)! She's been screaming OsaSuga on twt for nights now, and I can't just take them off of my head. I hope I did them justice!
> 
> ( I suck at summaries. )  
> ( There are a lot of holes in this fic, I can already sense it. )

He knew something was wrong the moment he arrived and received a call from his brother. Miya Osamu almost _never_ calls him for a sleepover since he left their house three years ago. On the contrary, it was him who would always invite himself in.

 _“So, what’s the matter now?”_ he thought, feeling the tension in the air the moment he entered.

“‘Samu? Where’s yer boyfriend?” he asked his brother who was busy cooking for their dinner.

“School,” Osamu flatly replied, briefly looking back to see the wall clock in their living room. “Shou’da be home in an hour.”

Atsumu nodded. Though he wanted to press further about why he was called, he didn’t. _Not yet_ anyway.

True enough, an hour later, the passcode being entered echoed and Atsumu sat up straight to respectfully welcome his brother’s boyfriend. He would have screamed his name enthusiastically if it weren’t for the air getting subconsciously thicker as he walks in. The moment Atsumu could see him, he could only manage a small smile and a sheepishly wave.

“Oh? Atsumu, you’re here,” he greeted.

_“Yea, yer boyfriend called me when he found out I was going home.”_

“Yea, thought I’d hang around ‘n mess with my brother for a few days,” he said. “Hope ya don’t mind, Suga-san?”

The older setter looked at him with tired eyes and managed to give him a knowing smile.

“Sure, don’t worry about it.”

He walked past the kitchen without much of a word to his brother and that’s when Atsumu knew something was indeed wrong. “Three days, ‘Tsumu,” he remembered his brother telling him on the phone. “Just be here for three days.”

Whatever the reason was must have been a big one since Osamu called for him. Whether to be there as a moral support or to ease the tension inside their household, Atsumu doesn’t know and he wasn’t one to pry into anybody’s business.

_“But if ‘Samu called me, that’s basically like telling me I can pry in their business, right?”_

He pretended he wasn’t affected by the atmosphere inside the house when Osamu called for dinner and the three of them sat silently on the dining table. The couple were sitting opposite each other, Suga by his side, successfully avoiding his boyfriend’s stare.

 _“‘Samu caused it,”_ was Atsumu’s first thought the moment he saw the scene before him.

Throughout the course of the evening, Suga was quiet – _too_ quiet than normal – and his twin, well, resigned to his fate not even attempting to make a move on confronting the older man which Atsumu found strange.

~ # ~

The first time Miya Osamu met Sugawara Koushi was when they were second years, and the latter, a third year. During their first match on the national stage that year, and when they lost to the then-flightless crows. Miya Atsumu found his twin staring at the second-string members of the other team even before they started their match. It wasn’t as if that was unusual, he always does that to familiarize himself with the opponents after reviewing their past matches.

But this look was different. He wasn’t quite sure who his twin was looking at, but it wasn’t his usual “I will beat you” look, it was his “You look interesting”, as if he had just found a new variation of food he’s been accustomed to eating. This made Atsumu squint his eyes on his twin but shrugged it off.

After the match, Atsumu noticed how Osamu was paying more attention to the scene on court instead of what their captain was saying.

“Oi, ‘Samu,” he nudged. “Yer not listening. Kita-san gonna have yer ass if ya blank out like that.”

Osamu glared at him which made Atsumu internally grin.

 _“Oh? Have I just found out something?”_ he thought. They were twins, of course, the person who knows Osamu best besides himself would be him.

“Yer in love,” Atsumu blurted the moment they arrived at their room.

Osamu choked on what he was eating. “No, I’m not,” he snarled.

“Yer getting defensive. Don’t tell me I don’t see how ya always look at the crows second-string members.”

“I’m not in love, ‘Tsumu,” he repeated. “Don’t you find it strange? I was looking forward to their two-setter strategy.”

“Yer lying. I know yer looking forward to being on the opposite side as Sugawara-san.”

“He’s a scary opponent.”

“Sure he is.”

~ # ~

“When are ya telling me what’s wrong?” Atsumu whined as his brother joined him on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. It was his last day and things were visibly getting out of hand. The couple have yet made up. Not only that, they were sleeping in different rooms which only made Atsumu even more curious about what they fought about.

Atsumu wakes up earlier than the two out of habit, sometimes he would even wake up late at night. He would always pretend to be asleep when he heard Suga walk out of the door and stay where Osamu was sleeping for a few minutes before going back to his room. Or when Osamu would stand in front of their room thinking whether he should enter or not only to decide on the latter and whisper “goodnight” as if the other side could hear it.

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“Are ya telling me Suga-san’s giving ya the silent treatment ‘cause nothing’s wrong? Ya know I won’t buy it ‘Samu,” he said. “Ya don’t call me in for nothing. Also, Suga-san’s been locked up in the room since yesterday. Don’t tell me nothing’s wrong when he’s plainly avoiding ya.”

Osamu contemplated telling his twin and from the looks of it, Atsumu was not going to let him go easily. Not today when he knows both of them were itching to talk with each other.

“Ya tell me to stay for three days and ya don’t tell me anything. If I knew I’d be wasting my precious watching ya two treat each other like this, I would have just stayed at Kita-san’s.”

Osamu sighed and put the bowl aside to face his brother.

“What d’ya think about Onigiri Miya expanding?”

“Ha? Ain’t that a good thing?” he said. “Ya already built a good amount of customers from the pop-up stalls on game arenas. Is this what ya two fought about?”

“Not really…” Osamu lingered.

“What? Don’t tell me yer afraid to do it?”

“Well, I thought about it since Koushi opened it up.”

“And?”

“I don’t like leaving him here. He’s not yet familiar with the place since he’s only been to the school, the shop, Kita-san’s farm and here. What if something happens to him and he doesn’t know who to call?”

“Are ya hearing yerself?” Atsumu said in disbelief, gawking at his twin. “Suga-san’s not a child, ‘Samu. Besides, I’m pretty sure he’s been making friends with his co-workers at school.”

“I don’t want to leave him here.”

“Yer goin’ nuts, ‘Samu!” Atsumu whisper-exclaimed. “No wonder he’s been acting like that. Yer acting like a child, probably more childish than the kids he teaches at school.”

~ # ~

The second time they met was a year later during another match against Karasuno. It didn’t go unnoticed how Osamu was eyeing the crows’ stands to see the familiar light grey-haired setter before his serves.

“Yer whipped,” Atsumu exclaimed after the first set which they took mercilessly.

“Shuddap.”

His twin grinned, making a mental note to tease Osamu after the match.

The teasing came with being acquainted with Karasuno’s duo. After hearing the feedback from the match, Atsumu dragged his twin to the lobby.

“Move yer heavy feet, ‘Samu. Ya might not get a chance to meet yer crush again like this.”

With the help of Suna pushing him from the back, they were able to successfully bring him to where the crows were huddled together to hear their former senpai’s feedback.

“Shouyou!” Atsumu called after, clasping his arms on his twin who was finding ways to get away.

With one look, Hinata’s eyes lit up and called for Suga asking his senpai if he could follow him. When Suga excused himself from the group, the tangerine excitedly led him to where the twins were standing.

“Sugawara-san,” Atsumu greeted, nudging his brother to speak instead of gawk.

Noticing the gesture, Suga flashed Osamu a smile. “Do you know a place where I could eat spicy mapo tofu?” he asked. “I’ve never really roamed around Tokyo even during class breaks.”

“Oh! ‘Samu knows where all the delicious foods are!” Atsumu exclaimed, pushing his brother with all his strength. He gave him a ‘don’t fuck it up’ look and returned to giving his attention to the little ball of sunshine between them.

“Really? Wait, let me just grab my things from Daichi.”

Osamu stood frozen like a pillar waiting for Suga to come back. When he emerged from the crowd, he was already carrying a backpack full of reading materials due the day after.

“So, where are we going?” he asked the younger. “You should decide fast though, it’s almost lunch time.”

The gray-dyed hair outstretched his hands, offering to take Suga’s backpack.

“No, it’s okay. You’re probably tired from your game.”

“I insist,” he said.

Osamu’s brain was probably still malfunctioning over the fact that Suga was talking to him, and that he was going to eat with the older. It was the first words he uttered, and a pink tint creeped up his cheeks.

 _“Cute,”_ Suga thought, internally gushing at how this man crumbles at the sight of him. He had always known Osamu as his twin’s alter ego. Laid back, and fairly logical. But they were twins, right? Surely, whatever personality Atsumu has, Osamu also possesses. He’s just a mild version of it.

The opposite hitter still has his hand outstretched waiting for Suga to give him his backpack. With a sigh, he let him take it when he saw Osamu’s hopeful eyes.

“Lead the way,” Suga said, following him close behind as he maneuvered their way out of the stadium.

“You’re not that talkative, are you?” Suga noticed, his head resting on his palm as soon as they sat down.

Osamu bowed his head down, shy. This made Suga smile. _“Who would have thought the other half of the Miya twins was like this?”_

“Loosen up, Osamu. Or I might kill a crow that told me you were looking at me while serving earlier.”

This only made Osamu shy away even more laying his head on the table. Rude, he knows, but he couldn’t lift his head to meet Suga. This made the latter laugh and outstretched his hand, ruffling Osamu’s dark gray hair.

“I don’t mind having your eyes on me,” Suga said, making Osamu lift his head slightly to see if he was messing up with him.

But he wasn’t. He was looking at the younger with sincerity, as if the words carried more meaning than it actually does.

~ # ~

Atsumu advised his brother to go to Kita for the entirety of the day. He needed to take his mind off his worries, and based on experience, helping in Kita’s farm was a very effective way to do so.

Though he was hesitant, not wanting to leave Suga in the care of his brother, he knew he needed it too. He didn’t want to suffocate his boyfriend just by making the situation worse. He trusted his brother and knew if there was someone who could make them up, it was Atsumu. He has become the foxes unofficial counselor.

“Suga-san,” Atsumu greeted the teacher as soon as he stepped out of the room an hour after Osamu left.

“Atsumu,” Suga said.

“‘Samu left to help Kita-san in the farm,” he announced, making the gray-hair nod. “Is there anything ya want to talk to be about?”

Suga smiled. “Oh? Are you a relationship counselor now?”

“Looks damn right I am. This crow and foxes relationships are giving me headaches. Last week t’was Suna, then the week before that I was talking with Kita-san. Now, I’m here to help my stupid brother get his head off his ass.”

This made Suga laugh. “Ah, you two really balance each other out.”

“‘Samu’s not good with his words. So, ya know, I might help ya out?” Atsumu said, wiggling his brows.

“What did he tell you so far?”

“Just the Onigiri Miya expansion, and how he doesn’t want to leave ya here ‘cause he’s scared you might feel left out since yer not really from Hyogo.”

“Yer brother’s an idiot,” Suga said, attempting his best at mimicking their Kansai accent. “When I agreed to leave Miyagi and transfer here, I wasn’t doing it for him. I was doing it for myself. I wanted the change of scenery and I hated having to travel back and forth to Tokyo just so we could meet. Also, being a teacher does not pay that well and it takes up a lot of my salary to meet him thrice a week.”

~ # ~

Osamu mustered a lot of strength to ask for Suga’s number, the day after when he saw him watching another one of their games with Daichi. He was having second thoughts at first, but he knew it was probably the last time he’d see the older since Karasuno was already out of the competition.

For college, he decided to try and take the admission exams in Tokyo, along with his brother. Though he was also scouted like Atsumu, he declined the offers and said he wanted to focus on other things aside from volleyball.

“You want to take business?” Suga’s voice could be heard from the other side of the phone.

“Yea, if I’m going to pursue my cooking, I would hafta learn about business first.”

“Mhmm,” Suga hums in agreement. “That’s a nice train of thought. What did your brother say about it?”

“Idiot’s still sour ‘bout my decision to quit volleyball.”

“You two need to talk it out eventually. Have you let him taste your cooking yet?”

Osamu grunted as a response.

“Come one! You have to let him taste it. I’m sure he’d understand why if he does.”

The third year shrugged and mentally facepalmed himself because the other side couldn’t see it.

“You just shrugged and pouted didn’t you?” Suga asked, amusement evident in his voice.

This would have surprised Osamu a couple months before if it weren’t for their weekly video calls. Since the lunch out, the two have grown close with each other. Sometimes, Suga contacts him to rant about college and Osamu listens. While there were also times when the younger would just ramble on about his twin being an ass and the recipes he’s been trying.

On a rare trip to Tokyo once a month, Osamu would squeeze an hour to see Suga after class and bring him whatever food he decided to make just to let the older taste it. This made them grow familiar with each other. Comfortable.

When Osamu graduated and got accepted to a university near Suga’s, their meet-ups became frequent. Atsumu would invite himself to spite his brother when he gets the chance, and sometimes, Daichi would also drop by to visit his friend.

Two years after they knew each other, note in the countless food trips Osamu took him, Suga asked if this was the younger’s version of courting and said, “If you’re not courting me, then I’m courting you.”

The two only grew closer, and the next thing they knew, they were officially boyfriends. Nobody knew how, they just announced it when the crows and foxes decided to reunite.

“Ya know I could always just build Onigiri Miya in Miyagi, right?”

“And you know I’m going to kill you with a fork if you do that, right?” Suga retaliated. “You’re going to put up Onigiri Miya’s first store in Hyogo just as we planned. Everybody in Hyogo knows your cooking better than Miyagi does. Besides, you live there.”

“Eh, I wanted to be wherever you are,” Osamu whined.

“You’re such a baby, Osamu,” Suga laughed. “You already know my answer. If you still push through with Onigiri Miya being born in Miyagi, I will tell Daichi not to give you permission for it.”

“Ya play nasty!”

“You know I always do.”

Sugawara visited Hyogo for the first time when Onigiri Miya launched its first physical store. Saying he felt uncomfortable with the place and felt left out would be a lie. In fact, it was the opposite.

The residents somehow knew each other and, surprisingly, him too. The welcome may have overwhelmed him at first, but it gradually became comforting – as if he was home.

“Yer staying for a week, right?” Atsumu asked Suga who was helping his twin serve the customers.

“I am,” he replied before taking a mouthful of mentaiko-flavored onigiri.

“Where are ya staying?”

“I was just going to crash with Daichi since he decided to join me on this trip.”

“Yer kidding, right? You know Kita-san’s grandmother would probably invite Daichi-san to sleep at their home. Believe me, ya don’t want to be there. She’s pretty persuasive when she wants to so he can’t really say no,” Atsumu said, pointing at Daichi’s direction who was already talking with Kita’s grandmother.

 _“Oh, right.”_ Suga hadn’t thought of that.

“Ya can always stay at home, though. I’m sure ‘Samu would love that.”

“No, I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“Believe me, yer not,” Atsumu smiled. “There’s an extra room we don’t use anymore.”

In the end, Suga didn’t have a choice but to heed to Atsumu’s request. On the way to their house, he noticed the schools they pass by and an idea passed his mind.

Osamu was busy tending to the newly-opened store, Suga acquainted himself with the surroundings and the people in Hyogo. Together with Daichi, he helped Kita with the farm and the former Inarizaki captain, being well-known by the older generation, aided Suga with the plan he thought of.

“Are you really going forward with it?” Daichi asked his best friend one afternoon as they sat on one of the benches below the tree overlooking Kita’s farm.

With a soft smile, Suga glanced at Daichi’s direction and said, “My heart feels at home, Daichi.”

~ # ~

“Ya suggested Onigiri Miya’s expansion?” Atsumu asked.

“I noticed how most of his customers are from Tokyo. He’s been receiving calls for franchise and has been declining every one of them because he didn’t want to leave. So when I asked him why, he said it’s because I was here and that he didn’t want to leave me alone.”

“So, ya got mad?”

“Mad” Suga scoffed. “I got furious. I didn’t move to Hyogo to tie him down. I came here because I felt at home. Also, in case he missed it, I’ve already made friends after almost two years of being here. Though, I understand part of his hesitation was probably the probability of sales and whatever business management happens with the opening of a new branch.”

“And giving him the silent treatment would make him understand that?”

“I wasn’t purposely giving him the silent treatment,” Suga defended. “It’s just that, whenever we talk we always go to the same topic. Besides, he started it! I already gave him my sentiments about the expansion, and Shinsuke approved. He’s just being a big baby who doesn’t want to leave the nest.”

“He’s just afraid.”

“He doesn’t have to be. It’s not like I’ll disappear when he stays in Tokyo for a few months to overlook the expansion.”

The two have been going back and forth their conversation. Atsumu listened to Suga and somehow understood where he was coming from. If he was being honest, Suga did have a point, but Osamu also had his. He shared with him how he felt guilty leaving Suga since it was stuck in his head that he moved to Hyogo for him.

 _“This two has got to be the most stubborn couple I’ve ever encountered,”_ Atsumu thought, thanking the gods for not being in between their previous fights

When Osamu came back from Kita’s farm, Atsumu dragged his twin and locked him with Suga in their room. “If ya two aren’t going to make up tonight, I’m calling back-up!” he exclaimed.

The room was quiet. They’ve lost count how many times the scenario played inside their heads. They never fought as long as this before. In their mind, they knew they didn’t have reason to prolong it.

“I’m not going to change my mind,” Koushi said.

“I know,” Osamu muttered, so soft his boyfriend wouldn’t have heard it if the room hadn’t been silent. “Yer right, I was being a baby. I didn’t wanna leave because I was used to seeing ya every morning and before sleeping. When we slept in different rooms, I knew ya were just next door. I became dependent with yer existence that I couldn’t think of ever being away from ya. But then I realized, it must’ve been hard on ya too. Ye were the one who adjusted his entire life to be with me here, and if I can’t make that shift, I’d be a really bad boyfriend.”

Osamu walked slowly towards the bed where Koushi was sitting, back laid on the headrest. He crawled nearing his boyfriend until they were already an elbow apart. He slowly reached out his hand to cup his cheek, which Koushi instinctively leaned on.

“Will ya ever forgive me fer being a stubborn ass?”

Looking at each other’s eyes, hazel meeting chocolate brown ones, Koushi inched forward poking Osamu’s nose. “You’ve become a domesticated fox, Osamu.”

Leaning in, he quickly pecked Osamu’s lips. “Yer going to be the death of me, crow.”

~ # ~

The morning later, Atsumu didn’t bother bidding the two goodbye. He didn’t want to destroy their moment so he just left them a note on the dining table that says, _“If you two ever decide to fight again, my number is unavailable. Go call the captains.”_

“He does realize he was a captain, right?” Koushi laughed, sending Osamu off to go to work and make plans for the expansion.

When Osamu came back home from a long day at Onigiri Miya, the last thing he expected was to hear frantic noises and smell burnt food. This made his feet abruptly drag him to the kitchen only to find his boyfriend in the middle of a mess, trying to clean whatever was on the floor.

“I can barely recognize the kitchen,” Osamu said, announcing his arrival.

Momentarily stopping what he was doing, Koushi looked up to meet Osamu’s eyes and sheepishly smiled.

“It wasn’t me!” he defended, putting his hands up only to reveal residues of flour on his fingers.

Osamu walked to where Koushi was and crouched down to his level. He smiled and gave him a peck on his forehead, reaching a hand to cup his cheek.

“Yer home early,” Osamu pointed, which only made Koushi look sideways, avoiding his gaze. “What did you do?”

“You know I love you, right?” Koushi asked his boyfriend who cocked an eyebrow at the question.

“I do.”

“Even if I do something stupid, you’re still going to love me, right?”

“Koushi, we’ve been together for years. Ya know I love every side of ya.”

“Okay, I just got a call from Asahi and he said he just found the perfect spot for Onigiri Miya’s Tokyo branch.”

Osamu backed away, surprised. “Ya move fast, love.”

“I may, or may not have already called him to look for locations when we first talked about it,” Koushi admitted.

“I fell into yer trap, didn’t I?”

Koushi laughed.

“Ya always do,” he said, making Osamu laugh along with him.

“What were ya tryin’ to make?”

“Cake. Someone from the faculty celebrated her birthday. Thankfully, she took the day off so we’re going to surprise her tomorrow!”

“D’ya need my help fer that?”

“She’s a fan of onigiris?”

“Then, we’ll just have to surprise her with a large one, right?” Osamu said, helping Koushi stand up as they prepared the ingredients to what they were planning to make.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this very self-indulgent OsaSuga fic!  
> again, Happy birthday, Mama Bel! I hope you enjoyed it. ヾ(≧▽≦*)o


End file.
